U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,789 has already disclosed a metal halide lamp. In that document, a halide of Yb is used to generate molecular radiation. The discharge vessel consists of quartz glass.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,483,241 has disclosed a mercury-free metal halide lamp which uses Mg iodide as fill in a ceramic discharge vessel.